Locked in a Small Closet
by ScifiSOS
Summary: Draco turned his head and glared at Potter. “I’m not a bloody chicken Potter. Do forgive me if I’d rather not be graced with the Holy Savior’s dick!”-I was curious to which summary would get more attention. lol. My first or the second? R&R Please SLASH


**Locked In a Closet**

**So I was talking to ****MoonZheng**** yesterday and we started talking about dominate and submissive. It started making me want to read and write smut. So enjoy this pointless smut story!!**

**Warning: SLASH, lemon (more detailed than usual), and for bad language (but seriously that is no biggie XD)**

**R&R please!**

**--**

"Oh for bloody fuck's sake just give it to me already!"

"Now, Now Malfoy you're going to give people the wrong impression."

A _wand _was drawn from the other's pants. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Is that you're intention _Malfoy?_"

"Oh shut it Potter! You'd be the same way in my situation!"

"Which situation? The one where we got shoved into a very small _locked_ closet or the one where currently trying to compete on who tops?"

"You know bloody well it's the first. Merlin I don't know where or how you could think of the latter." Draco pointed the wand_. _Ignoring the 'I do' that came out of Potter's mouth.

"Alohomora!" Draco screamed at the closet door. He took the knob in his hand and turned it. He let go and kicked the door. "Damn it!" He tried backing away but ran into Potter's chest. Whenever he tried to press against the wall something was blocking his way so he moved forward again. The only problem with that is that his bum was pressed against Potter's crotch. He flushed. "This is so fucking stupid…"

"Really? I thought it was pretty hot." Potter said leaning in. His breath hit Draco's ear and Draco lips pressed together from moaning. "If you would concentrate on me for a little while we might get to do something _**fun**_." Harry whispered. Draco shivered and he could practically _see _Potter's smirk. He scowled and pointed his wand at the door again. "ALOHOMORA!" Draco screamed at the lock desperately.

"…"

"…"

"DAMN IT!" Draco squirmed trying to find some space and to get away from the stupid Scarhead. Potter put his hands on Draco's waist. "Ooooohhhh do that again." Potter moaned out.

Draco flushed. He stopped moving altogether. "If you're going to be such a pervert about this can you at least not do it in my presence?"

"That's kind of _hard _to do Malfoy seeing how we are stuck in a closet. Very close together I might add." Potter grinded his groin against Draco's bum. Draco bit his lip. "Besides you're just a chicken."

Draco turned his head and glared at Potter. "I'm not a bloody chicken Potter. Do forgive me if I'd rather not be graced with the Holy Savior's dick!"

"I don't need to grace you. Violate you and humiliate you? Yes, but grace? No. You do not need grace that you already have." Potter tongue licked the shell of Draco's ear before clutching his teeth on the soft skin. Draco let out a muffled moan.

'_I'm going to kill you Zabini.' _Draco thought.

Ah, yes. This whole situation was set up by a certain Slytherin – there was a possibly a Gryffindor but then again. It was a bloody closet they were locked in. Slytherin's are the only ones who would dare to lock two mortal (okay maybe it wasn't that bad) enemies in a small spaced closet together. Besides only Zabini was stupid enough to lock Draco in a closet with Potter of all people.

Unless Weasley helped out too – although it was very unlikely. Draco gasped when he felt Potter's lips skim his neck. "P-Potter stop doing that!" He said quickly remembering what was going on. Of course Potter did not listen. Draco eyes rolled back a little when a hand slithered up his un-tucked shirt. Cold hands skimming across his pale skin and he couldn't help but moan when a finger flicked his nipple.

"If you forgot Malfoy maybe I should remind you. _**Yessssssss….I ssssshould remind you." **_Potter hissed out. Draco shivered at the tone. He was already panting and they haven't done anything yet. "I already graced you with my cock Malfoy. Remember? I laid you down on the couch and fucked you raw."

Draco did remember but he wouldn't admit it. There was a Slytherin party and everyone else was drunk. He didn't get drunk mainly because he knew he couldn't hold his liquor. The last time he had Fire Whiskey he had stripped for everyone – or so he was told. No, this party he was perfectly sober when he let Potter fuck him. It was an irresistible offer.

Draco shivered as a finger caressed the skin around his left nipple. "Do you want me to fuck you Malfoy? I can do that. I can fuck you against this wall in the position you are in right now."

Draco whimpered and pressed his arse into Potter's crotch eagerly. A low chuckle was heard from the other. "Look at you. Pressing your ass against me like the eager little whore you are." Potter leaned in and kissed his neck. Draco cried out when the raven bit down on it. Potter's teeth let go and he kissed the mark. He kissed up his neck and up to his ear. "Do you want my cock?"

Draco whimpered. Potter's fingers pinched his nipples and pulled at them. Draco let out a small moan and nodded. He cried out when Potter thrusted against him. "What was that? Do you want my cock or not?"

"Yes, yes please fuck me!" Draco cried out as Potter continued to thrust and grind. Potter stopped. Draco could hear himself breath. It was erratic and hitched. Potter's right hand trailed down his chest, down to his stomach, and into his pants. Draco cried out at the sudden jerk on his very own leaking cock. Letting out another whimper Draco thrusted into the hand wanting, craving, and waiting to be fucked.

The left hand rolled his nipple with those fine fingers before trailing downwards also. Draco heard his belt buckle being fiddled with until he heard the belt slid out of the loops. He could almost feel the slow process of unbuttoning his pants and unzipping the zipper. That right hand was still working his cock sometimes teasing his balls before a finger would skim across his slit. His pants dropped and that damn left hand was teasing him by pulling his boxers slowly down his skin. Being as sensitive as his skin was he shivered and trembled as it slowly rubbed down his hips. The right hand had disappeared and the cloth rubbed against his erection. He moaned. "Please…"

"Please what Malfoy?"

"Please hurry. Please please please hurry and fuck me!" Draco screamed out. The blond always figured Potter liked his begging. He gasped when air suddenly hit his once covered dick. That right hand was back on his cock jerking him off while the left joined in and played with his balls. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhh" Draco moaned out. The left hand moved tracing patterns as the fingers practically danced on his skin. Draco gasped. A finger skimmed and circled over his puckered entrance. Pressure was applied to the opening but left almost immediately. The right hand stopped.

Then he heard hissing.

"_**Sssssoooo ssseeensssitive aren't you Malfoy? Sssssuch a little sssssslut you are." **_Harry leaned in and blew against the shell of his left ear. He pressed his lips lightly against it. "I am going to fuck you so hard."

Draco trembled as he moved his arms. His own pale hands spreading his cheeks presenting Potter his quivering hole in anticipation. Draco's left side of his face was pressing against the closet wall or at least his temple was. He looked at Potter. "Fuck me. Fuck me hard. Fuck me raw. Please." He looked into dilated emerald eyes that were staring through him. "Fuck me raw."

Potter was silent. No move was made. Draco whimpered trying to get the raven to hurry. No such attempt was made. He didn't even hear anything but his own breathing. He wasn't paying attention to his own breathing. His arms were trembling from his need and being up so long.

He screamed. Potter's thick cock was finally in him. The thrusting began immediately after and Draco ignored the tear sliding down his cheek. He met up with each wild thrust wanting like a cat in heat. Potter's right hand began to move on his cock again and Draco could feel the left hand moving up his chest to play with his nipples once again. He cried out in pleasure as white flashed before his eyes. Everything suddenly became harder, faster – "Harder! Faster! Aaah-aaaaaaaaaah Deeper!" Draco still yelled out- begging.

The need was boiling in him. Rising like a volcano and then dropping at the last second before exploding. Potter's left hand stopped its treatment on his nipples. It pressed against his chest and Draco found himself in a different position. Hs back was up against Potter's chest. His arms were awkwardly around the raven's neck and his legs spread open and pressed up against his own chest being held up by Potter's hands. Draco moaned as that truly magnificent cock drove deeper into him.

"_**Sssssoooo closssssse."**_ Potter hissed into his ear. Draco felt a wet tongue lick the shell of it before biting down on the soft flesh. Draco's body jerked. His back arched and his balls tightened as he yelled out in release. He felt himself tightening around that cock and Potter grunted. Draco felt come splash onto his stomach while feeling the come in his ass. Potter fell back against the wall behind him and he pulled himself out of the blond. Accidently he dropped those pale legs but managed to get a hold of the waist. Draco groaned and his chest was once again pressed against the wall. His arse being presented like it was before once again. He felt the come leak out of him.

He let out a trembling hand and lowered himself to pick up the wand on the ground. He muttered a cleaning spell and magically put his clothes back on his body. He did the same to Potter who he sent a glare too. The man looked visibly satisfied. A loud click was heard and the closet door opened. Draco, after fixing himself, was about to stomp out in irritation but felt Potter hold him back. Draco saw Potter's oh so good right hand reach out and close the door once again.

"I'm not done with you yet."

On the other side of the closet a whimper was heard.


End file.
